The present application relates to a recording medium, such as an optical disc, and a method for manufacturing the recording medium.
Optical discs, such as a compact disc (CD), a digital versatile disc (DVD), and a Blu-ray® Disc, are widely used for recording and reproducing music, images, and data.
In order to ship the discs to market, such optical discs have a variety of information, such as the title of recorded content, the disc type, the name of a manufacturer, or a design pattern printed on the label-side surface thereof opposite the recording surface onto which a laser beam is emitted.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-14741 describes a technique for forming pits (a rough surface portion) on the label-side surface of a transparent resin substrate so as to display visible graphics or text. In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2007-179718 and 2007-226932 describe a technique for processing the label-side surface of a substrate into a satin surface.